Homework Cuddling Time
by MonochromeMog
Summary: Kogorou and Shinsaku decide to take a little break from studying. (AU, Shinsaku X Katsura, Fluff, Boy X Boy.) (I don't own Bakumatsu Rock or any of the characters, I own the cover image and the story idea, but that is all).


Homework Cuddling Time~

Pairing: Katsura Kogoro x Shinsaku Takasugi

Modern AU

Warning: BoyXBoy

Katsura and Shinsaku sat in Katsura's living room, doing some homework. Katsura was more focused than Shinsaku though, it was clear on his face. It may be because he was really smart, or that he just likes focusing. Shinsaku was more focused on the strange feeling inside his chest.

He couldn't really explain it, it was warm and fuzzy. So, it wasn't a bad feeling. Then again, when would he feel bad about Katsura?

Oh, did I forget to mention that? The feeling only occurs when he's around Katsura, this is why it's weird to him, and he's around him nearly all the time, so he's always feeling weird.

"Shinsaku?" Katsura called, making Shinsaku snap out of his daze. "Are you alright? You've been doing the same question for ten minutes now..." Katsura told him, a little bit of worry in his voice. "Sorry, Katsura-san... I can't really focus..." Shinsaku replied, leaning back on the sofa and covering his eyes with his arm. "I can try to help you.." Katsura says, smiling at Shinsaku. Shinsaku looked at Katsura before nodding. "Yes please, Katsura-san..." He says, sitting up straight.

"Well, you got your last answer wrong.." Katsura tells him, pointing at it. "This answer is C, because the PH is 3, making it a strong acid..." Katsura explained, helping Shinsaku with the question. Shinsaku was never the best in science, so Katura usually helped him, in class and at home. They thought it would be fair, if they helped each other, Shinsaku usually helped Katsura in Physical Education, Katsura may be fit, but they had to fight a lot and since he believed in peace, he would usually fail the class. So Shinsaku helped him, taught him some moves and even sparred, but Shinsaku would go easy on him. He wasn't gonna hurt his best friend!

But, is that what they were? Best friends? Shinsaku always had second thoughts, he wanted to be more. Is that selfish? He asked himself, as Katsura explained the next question. "Do you get it now, Shinsaku?" Katsura asked, smiling at him while pushing up his glasses. "Uh, yeah..." Shinsaku nodded, doing the other questions. Katsura smiled again, going back to his own homework, before he remembered.

"Um... Shinsaku..." Katsura said, looking at him from the corner of his eye. "Yeah?" Shinsaku replied, looking back at him. "The coach said... I need to train more, or I'll fail next class... Do you think... Um, when we're done could we spar?" Katsura asks, fiddling with his hands. He would hate to keep Shinsaku from his work, so he wanted to ask nicely, but he didn't want make it out to be nervous... "Sure, Katsura-san!" Shinsaku says, smiling while patting Katsura's head. "Thank you, Shinsaku!" Katsura smiled brightly at Shinsaku, before Shinsaku blushed lightly and looked away.

They went back to their work and soon, within an hour, they were done. Shinsaku leaned against the sofa, yawning. "Alright! Let's get started, Katsura-san." Shinsaku says, standing up and shaking his arms and legs. Katsura stood too, taking off his school blazer, leaving him in his school jumper and black trousers. Shinsaku took off his jumper and tie, leaving him in his white school shirt and black school trousers. Shinsaku stood at one side of the living room and Katsura stood at the other. "You ready, Katsura-san?" Shinsaku asks, getting in a stance. Katsura nodded, doing the same.

"And... Start!"

Katsura charged at Shinsaku, ready to tackle him, before Katsura got to him, Shinsaku side stepped, hoping to make Katsura trip...

But it didn't go right...

Katsura quickly jumped on the sofa and kicked Shinsaku on the back, landing in front of him. "Nice, Katsura-san!" Shinsaku says, giving him a thumb up. Katsura looked back at him and smiled before facing him. "If you could do that when on the ground... There a chance you'll pass." Shinsaku says. Katsura nodded again.

"Ready... Start!"

They repeated this process over and over again, until 7:00 PM. Shinsaku flopped onto the sofa, exhausted. "You'll do great, Katsura-san." Shinsaku said giving him a thumb up. Katsura smiled at him, sitting down beside Shinsaku. "Thank you, Shinsaku..." Katsura said, leaning against Shinsaku. Shinsaku looked down at him and blushed, then looked away. Maybe Katsura was tired? They did spar for three hours with only five minutes breaks in between. Shinsaku was tired too.

"Are you okay, Katsura-san?" Shinsaku asks, but he got no response, Katsura's eyes were closed, and he was hugging Shinsaku's arm like it was a teddy bear.

Shinsaku got that weird feeling again, his face was heating up and his heart was thumping wildly. His hands were shaky and his chest felt warm... What was this feeling?

He wasn't sure when the feeling started, or if it's going to end. Shinsaku would ask Ryoma, Toshizō or Soji, but they wouldn't be sincere about it, especially Soji. Like he was going to give him an opening.

Shinsaku looked down at Katsura, before taking his glasses off, seeing them fall down his nose slightly. He didn't want Katsura's glasses ruined, he's hesitant about it, especially when they spar. But, Katsura always says not to hold back, but it didn't settle Shinsaku's concerns and worries. He didn't want to hurt Katsura either.

"What are you doing to me, Katsura-san?" Shinsaku asks himself, covering his face. He sighed, looking down at Katsura, he seemed cold. Shinsaku can't stand or he may wake him up.

Finally deciding what to do, Shinsaku wrapped his arms around Katsura, bringing him close. He decided Katsura wasn't in a comfortable position, so he lowered himself slowly so Katsura was sleeping on Shinsaku's chest. It was just an awkward silence really...

Katsura suddenly cuddled more into Shinsaku's chest, making Shinsaku blushed bright red, he pats Katsura's head lightly, holding his head close to him. Shinsaku's eyes started to droop, before they finally closed.

Katsura blinked a little before he woke up, he looked up at Shinsaku before smiling and giving him a kiss on the forehead, he smiled and lay back down on Shinsaku's chest, falling asleep again with a smile on his lips.

The End~


End file.
